


Ghosts of the Past

by hollyhock13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Jason talks back, Prompt: Hallucinations, Tim talks to Jason’s case, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhock13/pseuds/hollyhock13
Summary: Tim talks to Jason. Sometimes Jason talks back.





	Ghosts of the Past

“Hello, um. I’m Tim. I, I want to help Bruce. Batman. I swear, that’s all I want. He’s been so lost without you.”

_ Lost? _

“He’s just so  angry , and he needs someone to help him a little. He needs a Robin. I’m not trying to take your place or anything. You’re his  son,  I could never be you.”

_ Don’t try. Be you. _

“Be me?”

_ That’s right. _

“But what can I do?”

_ Whatever Robins do. _

“He’s going to be down for a long time, if he can even come back to it at all. I don’t know how to support him when he can’t even be Batman.”

_ I told you. Be you. _

“He doesn’t need a Robin if he can’t be Batman! How am I even supposed to help him get better, I’m not a doctor or an Alfred or—“

_ He always needs a Robin. _

“You’re right. I’ll have to do whatever I can.”

“He’s dead, Jay. He’s gone.”

_ Is he? _

“Well...”

_ Well? _

“I think he might be lost in time. But Dick said I was just grieving and nobody believes me!”

_ What if he is? _

“Then we have to get him back.”

_And if he isn’t?_

“...Then this world doesn’t need me anyway. Batman needs his Robin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of enjoyed this even though it isn’t my usual style. I hope you enjoy it too!


End file.
